A mobile unit (MU) utilizes a battery to allow the MU to function without the need to be hard wired into a power source. The battery is often rechargeable so that the battery may be reused. Various methods of recharging the battery exist. For example, in certain MUs, the battery may be removed and placed into a battery charger. Once fully charged, the battery may be placed back into the MU. In another example, the MU may be equipped with a battery charger incorporated within the housing of the MU. The MU may be placed into a cradle to connect the MU to a power supply allowing the battery to be recharged.